Art Show
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Sixteen year old Mike and nineteen year old Heather go to an art show to show off a few murals and other smaller pictures they are fond of. As they finish up for the day, a man that looks rather familiar asks them about a mural with Mari, Jowee, and the Hero in it. After a few questions from the man about who the three are, Mike and Heather tell him were the Raposas still reside.


Mike was sixteen and Heather was nineteen when the orphaned duo decided to go to an art show on the side of town. The show took place at the county's fair ground, and the place were the rides were during actual fair time was where the show was held. Somewhere there was a speaker that blasted high energy music all hours of the day, to help give a feeling of happiness.

The tents were the artists took up shop and display were bunched rather close to each other and filled the entire fair ride space. Heather and Mike had to ask for their tent number from a patrol officer who agreed to take them to their tent. Once the siblings were aware of how large their tent was (it was a pretty decent sized tent overall, which was to be expected since both siblings gave a good chunk of their birthday money into it) and started to set up.

The siblings unveiled four large mural pictures that they had worked on together (Mike had done the sketching and drawing while Heather had done the coloring) and several smaller pictures that the siblings had done by themselves. They had tried their best to make special emphasis on the murals, because those were the ones that they were fond of the most.

The murals held depictions of different towns and the people (or were they anthropomorphic foxes?) that occupied them. In one mural, there was a depiction of a canal system city and people-foxes dressed in lovely opera-like clothes. In other mural there was a depiction of a steel mine-type place where the people-foxes were dressed modestly, one of the people-foxes wore a crown to show that he had the head of the place. Another mural depicted a place where all the plants were surrounded by bubbles or something, and the people-foxes had astronaut helmets and one person-fox dressed like a scientist, out of tune with the rest of the them. The last mural had to be the most beautiful, despite the simplicity of it all. It depicted a small village with lopsided houses, and all of the people-foxes that resided there were uniquely different in their own right. In the middle there were two people-foxes and a human with spiky hair and a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it. The person-fox that was on the right of the human looked like a she, and held a book in her hands, smiling happily out at the view of the picture. The person-fox that was on the left of the human just smiled out, but a rather mischievous one at that.

The smaller pictures were less impressive, and you could tell which ones were Mike's and which ones where Heather's. Mike's pictures were beautifully drawn (like he had projected his direct thoughts onto the paper) but the coloring could have used some work. Heather's pictures showed a beautiful pallet of colors, but failed to be drawn with the same excellence as Mike's pictures. But they all drew the same thing in a way; the people-foxes that occupied the murals.

During the day, everyone enjoyed seeing the beautiful murals and pictures, the children that came to the art show loved the see the murals the most. The adults (were 95% were art critics to begin with) did not feel the same way, but there were a few that smiled at Mike and Heather's murals as if being reminded of a childhood memory.

When it was time for the art show to close for the day, a man with graying hair came over to the siblings' tent. He wore a blue business suit and kept a very stern look on his face. He looked over at both murals and picture and his already stern face became even more nasty look.

"Who are they?" he asked, pointing to the picture of the simple village. Mike got up to show the man.

"This is Mari," Mike said pointing to the female person-fox holding the book, "This is the Hero," this time he pointed to the human with the lightning strike shirt, "And this is Jowee." he finished, pointing to the person-fox with the mischievous smile. The male smirked (or was it a smile?) and said,

"It's a bit childish, you think, for a sixteen year old and his nineteen year old sister to draw things so... under talented for their ages. Don't you think?"

"It might be," Heather admitted, "But they ask to be drawn, and we do so. They love us and we love them."

"So the paintings are sentient, or are you two insane?"

Mike and Heather looked at each other.

"The paintings themselves are not alive," Mike told the man, "But it's the Raposas themselves that are. Heather and I can hear them, so we listen."

"Where are they alive then?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. Mike and Heather looked at each other for an answer, not sure if they could explain it or not. Then the siblings pointed to their respective heads.

"In here." they both said at the same time. The man did not have a response to this. Mike and Heather simply smiled at their flabbergasted guest.


End file.
